Magic
by BBCGirl72
Summary: Arthur discovers Merlin's magic. Chapter 3 is up! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I've just gotten into Merlin on BBC. I've only seen a few episodes but I think I've got a lot of things down on Merlin and Arthur. I don't know though… Anyway, please review! I love it when y'all review. –smiles– And yes, I already ship Merthur, I mean, they are so sweet. Plus, I am a sucker for fluff. So please enjoy!**_

Merlin glanced around at the group of sorcerers standing partly in the shadows.

His face grew pale as he realized what the only solution would be to this conundrum.

Arthur drew Excalibur, though Merlin knew that the attempt would be no good. A warlock muttered a spell and Excalibur flew out of Arthur's grasp.

The lump in Merlin's throat grew before he yelled, "Stop!"

The older sorcerers, taken by surprise, momentarily stopped their spells.

"Merlin, quit, you'll just pull their attention to you." Arthur said.

Merlin let out a dry laugh under his breath, one so quiet no one could've heard it.

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat and inhaled deeply, raising a pale hand in the sorcerers' direction. He closed his eyes, knowing they would flash gold.

Merlin said a few words from the Book very clearly.

"What the hell?" Arthur shouted. Merlin opened his eyes just as they flashed gold.

Arthur's face was deathly pale, his blue eyes locked onto Merlin.

The sorcerers paled and snapped their fingers simultaneously, disappearing. Forever, as Merlin knew. He'd passed the message. Leave Camelot and never return, or face the greatest wizard of this age.

"What the hell, Merlin?" Arthur said, sheathing Excalibur and running a few meters toward Merlin.

A wave of exhaustion rolled over Merlin and he could not find the strength to reply. His knees buckled beneath him, and he fell.

The last thing Merlin felt before a wave of blackness overcame him, he felt Arthur catch him and set him gently on the cold ground with a non-Arthur like gentleness.

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is soon to come! Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke in his chambers with a start.

Warm yellow sunlight filtered into the room, a ray landing directly on Merlin's face.

Gaius, who was grinding up herbs in the other part of the room, glanced up.

"Ah, Merlin. You're awake,"

Merlin swallowed and nodded.

"Prince Arthur said he'd like to see you as soon as possible." Gaius added.

Merlin must've visibly paled, because Gaius asked, "Is there something I should know?"

Merlin met the old physician's eyes and shook his head. Gaius looked back down at his herbs. Merlin knew he was an awful liar.

Merlin quickly dressed and went to Arthur's chambers.

The young prince was leaning against a stone wall, gazing out the window on the warm day. Merlin silently entered the room.

He cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Merlin said.

Arthur turned.

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin would not let his eyes meet Arthur's blue ones. There were a few moments of awkward silence, in which Merlin felt tears sliding up his throat. He knew exactly what Arthur was going to say.

"Last night, in the woods, that gold stuff was–" Arthur began.

"I have magic, Arthur." Merlin interrupted, choking on his tears at the end of the sentence.

Merlin looked at Arthur's cupboard and said an opening spell. His eyes flashed gold and the doors opened, spilling tunics onto the floor.

Tears dripped down Merlin's face as Arthur stared at the tunics. Finally Arthur looked up.

"I know. I've known for the longest time."

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I actually am not sure what I'll do next. But something brilliant will happen ;) I've seen some more Merlin so I'm getting to know these two better. -grin- I know you all love the cliffhangers. Chapter 3 will be up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin looked up in surprise, accidently letting Arthur see his red-rimmed blue eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

Arthur's lips parted slightly and he looked to the dusty floor.

"You _know? _How long have you known, Arthur?" his voice was rising in anger. "Because I have worked so, so hard to keep this from you for _so long!" _

Arthur said nothing.

"You have absolutely no idea how hard that was! To save your life with magic tens of times, attempting to keep it from you and you knew?!" Merlin toned his voice down. "How long, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, training his blue eyes on the floor.

"Since the dragon in the smoke."

Merlin swallowed as tears welled in his eyes. He made his way to the wall and leaned against it, sliding down. Merlin shut his eyes as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

Then there was some warm presence pressing against Merlin's right side. Merlin glanced over. Arthur had sat down next to him, his face only inches from the warlock's. Merlin turned his face back towards the floor and shut his eyes again.

The two sat like that for a while, neither were sure how long. Arthur finally squeezed Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked at the prince with hooded blue eyes.

"I won't tell my father." Arthur said.

Merlin snorted.

"I _won't._"

Merlin just shook his head and turned it away from Arthur. Arthur gripped Merlin's chin and turned his face towards his own.

"I _promise, _you dollop-head."

Merlin grinned slightly.

"Promise? I don't think I've ever heard you use that word, Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm trying it on." Arthur replied with a grin. Merlin chuckled.

_**A/N: The end. Please review! ;)**_


End file.
